


Moving Words

by Wisegirl38



Series: Words are how we love [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Codependency, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/pseuds/Wisegirl38
Summary: After Alex’s death this is how the boys cope
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Words are how we love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Moving Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nerd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/gifts), [gayfangirltrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfangirltrash/gifts).



It had been 10 days since Alex had died and Reggie wasn’t coping. Constantly forgetting the blonde wasn’t there and wanting to reach out towards him.

School was worse, Reggie got pitiful looks from students, teachers, even the homeless guy that lives in the alley , Everyone treated him as if he was gonna break. Honestly though? They were right.

Alex’s death was his fault. Alex had wanted to talk to Reggie after rehearsal and an hour of screaming was so much better than a lifetime without Alex.

Reggie started sleeping in the studio, just to feel something of Alex. He would bundle all of Alex’s hoodies around him, just to bask in the scent before it went away with time. Even then Reggie couldn’t sleep, just staring off at the ceiling; eyes burning.

The feeling of numbness slowly overtook Reggie before full setting in on the 5th day. Reggie would scratch at his arms or flick his fingers against themselves to feel something. Small tugs of his hair, snapping his bracelets, picking at his arms. By the 7th day there were patches of red skin or scabs along his body - Reggie started wearing the flannel over his arms to cover them up.

By day 10 was when his fellow peers noticed how bad Reggie had gotten. His grades han;t slip because the fear of getting screamed at motivated Reggie to at least pay attention, but his eyes hard dark circles under them. Dark and prominent. He hasn’t been eating properly and with his metabolism had lost at least 3 pounds if not more. His skin was a shade or two player - however that seemed impossible - and his eyes forever bloodshot. 

Luke wasn’t much better than Reggie, no sleep and red eyes but Luke had a more stable home. Parents that made sure he ate at least a little bit and Luke’s arms were always showing. This didn;t mean he wasn;t hurtin inside, Luke’s inner state just wasn't as shown.

It was after school at the studio where Reggie was right now, in the middle of the hoodies, ;leather jacket discarded and Flannel firmly tied around his waist. The numbness and safety both fighting in his head.

As soon as Reggie started to drift off, scarcely aware of his hunger pains. He heard shuffling at the door, the knob shaking. Reggie’s head snapped to the door, grabbing a pillow to attack whoever was coming in. 

The door swung open and Reggie shot it - with a quiet thud hit Luke’s head.

“Reggie? What are you doing here?” Reggie started panicking, he really didn’t wanna talk. He subconsciously started scratching his arms again, first soft, then harder, faster.

Next thing he knows Luke - who was on the other side of the studio - is now infront of hil, gripping his wrists; not too soft, not too tight. Just enough to make Reggie stop.  
Luke looked at Reggie with a concerned look. Reggie still looked down but that changed whenLuke cupped his face and forced Reggie to look at him.

“Hey,” luke whispered “don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself.” Reggie just started at him, eyes void of any real thoughts, just pain.

Taking a deep breath, Luke led Reggie over to the couch. Reggie complied with every movement Luke hinted on. Pulled him a bit, Reggie walked that way. Luke put an arm to support him? Reggie let him, leaning on the boy.

“How long has it been since you slept?” Worry laced into Luke’s voice - Luke had the better end of a stable home life; which gave him a better support system to deal with this. Reggie leaned on Luke’s shoulder, hugging his arm like a lifeline. 

“A while” It took Luke a minute to process as Reggie's words were so small, Reggie’s co-dependency was breaking out in full effect.

“Why are you here,luke?” Reggie asked

“I just needed to be here, get away from home.” The boys shifted so that Luke’s head was resting against the couches arm and Reggie was lying between Luke's legs, face in the crook of Luke’s neck. Reggie felt safe for once, warm and secure while being held.

“I’ve been worried about you,” Luke stopped for a moment before continuing “You’re hurting yourself Reg. I’ve waited long enough to not intervene.” Reggie snuggled against Lukes neck wanting to hide. 

His body betrayed him when tarts started coming down, small sniffles. 

“No, don’t cry, I hate it when you cry.” Luke started to play with Reggie’s hair again, that always worked. Crying is something that Luke couldn’t handle, he just didn’t know how to. 

Soon enough Reggie quieted down and the boys were content, sleeping with the support of someone else

____________________________________________________________________________

The funeral was on November 8th, exactly 2 weeks since his death. It was more o a burial than a funeral. Alex’s body was pale, decomposing in the casket 6 feet underground. Reggie’s hand’s shaking as he held the shovel. 

Alex only had 3 people here. His mom, Luke, and Reggie. All of them in silence as they took turns, and when it was the last scoop. Reggie broke.  
Luke was on the verge of tears, but didnt let it out until he was holding Reggie. The boys still slept together - feelings of anxiety, worry,mental nausea when they didn’t. Luke’s parents didn't mind while Reggie didn't care or know. 

The whole school knew that the trio became a dou. A duo that would not break, because their bond was what made the two.

Like parts of a bike, they need two to work. Two wheels to travel the world, two wheels to be free. Two wheels to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to name this bicycle but it wouldn’t fit the theme of it going ___Words
> 
> No this is not the revenge Random nerd


End file.
